Tracer quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Tracer: Clicked *"The world could always use more heroes." (after purchase) *"Tracer here." *"Fight for the future." *"I've been all over my world, so it's good to see some new ones." Humorous These lines can be heard if Tracer is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Not sure how I ended up here, but it's actually not the worst thing that's happened to me." *"Being lost in time was really scary. Sometimes I'd have these strange dreams about the olden days. Like I was a kitchen maid in this grand house in the country." *"My friend Winston made this accelerator for me. I'm still not sure about all the things it does though. Like this switch. (Sound of switch being pressed followed by whirring sound.) Okay, I won't do that again." *"Having to wear a chronal accelerator is pretty weird. But at least I'm always on time for things." *"Being in Overwatch wasn't all fun and games you know. I've seen things that have made my hair stand on end (giggles)." *"Heroes, adventurers, oddities... Looks like they've all made it to the Nexus. Little bit heavy on the oddities." *"This place has even worse security than the Overwatch museum." *"Why can't the other heroes move while they shoot? It's a lot more practical." *"So then I realize that I'd left Winston's extra peanut butter in Reinhardt's helmet. And he was trying to take it off, but it just wouldn't budge. And Torbjörn laughed and laughed and laughed (giggles). That was a good one." *"Anyone know if they have a good chip sarnie here? I'm starving." Movement * "You got it." * "Yeah." * "Understood." * "Aye, aye." * "Roger." * "Yes!" * "Something good over there?" * "Picking up the pace." * "Clock's ticking." * "Wish they had a pub around here." Attack * "Enough of your rubbish!". * "Take this!". * "You're going down!". * "Locked on!". * "Nothing to it". After being healed * "Oh, thanks love." * "Brilliant". * "Much better." * "Ah, thanks doc." After using Recall (E) * "Ever get that feeling of Déjà Vu?" * "Just in time." * "Let's try that again." * "Now, where were we?" After using heroic (Pulse Bomb) * "Here you go!" * "Time's up" * "Wait for it..." * "Bombs away". * "Nailed it." After completing an objective and mercenaries * "I love this part!" * "Let's do that again." Recalling (Hearthstone) * "I'm going back for a bit." * "I need a breather." Taunt * "Time is on my side." * "I think you need to time out." * "Either i've gotten faster, or you're way too slow." Respawn * "I guess i walked right into that one ey." * "Wait for me!" * "And she's back in the game." * "Uff. Back to work." * "Well that just happened." * "Back in the fight." * (When you die but you or your team got the kill) "That was worth it, right?" Picking a talent * "Hey, haha. That looks neat." * "Nice choice." * "Oh, i like that one." * "Perfect!" Smart Ping * "Our ally needs our help!" * "I need help!" * "Need help over here!" * "Straight to their Core." * "We need this Mercs for backup!" * "I'm gonna make some new friends... One way or another." (Mercenaries) * "Let's attack this Fort!" * "Take this Watchtower!" * "Get them off our Core!" * "Push them back from this fort!" * "Take out this target!" To other heroes At the beginning * Abathur ** T: You are... kinda scary looking. ** A: Conversation superfluous. Focus upon combat. * Zagara: ** 'Hmm... you....' ** 'Waaht? You were expecting somone else? *giggles*' * Artanis: ** Tracer: What are you? Ah.. I mean.. Hi! ** A: En Taro Adun! * Chromie: ** C: "Oh I've seen this before, you're unstuck in time, I can fix that you know." ** T: "Please don't. Winston would never let me near the end of it." * Brightwing: ** T: "Huh! It talks!" * Response to negative: ** "There's no need to be rude." ** "I'm gonna run circles around you after this." ** "Ok. I'll just do my best with this." ** "Oh. Ok, fine." ** "What? No way this can't be happening!" ** 'Waaht? You were expecting somone else? *giggles*' * Response to positive: ** "No one will stop us when we're together." ** "Let's fight them together." ** "They won't see me coming." ** (If no one asks) "Alright everyone. Let's do this." ** "This is gonna be great!" * Response to question: ** "You have no idea how ready i am." * Tracer may say this if someone else plays her: ** "Pshh. It's in the bag." ** "We've got this one for sure!" ** Woah! What are you... I mean.. Hi!" ** "And i thought i was lost." ** "Woah! What's with you!." ** "What, really? I'm working with you!? No way." ** "Am i ever glad to see you." ** "You are kinda scary looking." ** "Get ready!" ** "Who's ready for action!?" Killing heroes * Take That! * "Right on target." * Looks like you need a time out! * "You need to time out." * Haha! Speed kills! * She shoots, she scores! Haha! * "Ha! Bet that smarts." * "Ha" Tip-top * "Piece of cake." * "Who's next." * "Anyone else?" * "Nothing's gonna stop me." * "I'm on a roll." Lili or Chen: * 'Woaah? Talking Pandas?' Enemy Tracer: * 'That was me? Maybe my chronoaccelerator is malfuncioning.' * "Woah, it's me! Is my chronal accelerator malfunctioning again?" Arthas - Azmodan - Butcher: * 'You look like you're from a Hal-Fred Glitchbot movie.' Li-Ming: * "Was that a real life wizard?" After five teammates died * "Tune up team. We'll get them back." Category:Quotations